1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ceramic control valve, and more particularly to a water stopping seat of the ceramic control valve.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a conventional faucet 10 has a receiving portion 11, a fastening chamber 12, a handle 13, and a ceramic control valve 20 disposed in the fastening chamber 12 such that the ceramic control valve 20 is actuated by the handle 13.
The ceramic control valve 20 comprises a cylindrical body 21, a water outlet 22, an annular edge 23, a threaded section 24, a washer 25, an axial hole 26, a stop rib 27, a press edge 28, and a locating slot 29.
A rotary shaft 30 is provided with two water stopping rings 31, a protruded shoulder portion 32, a circular 33, and a moving rib 34.
A rotary valve block 35 is provided with an insertion slot 36 corresponding in location to the moving rib 34, a rotary slide surface 37, and a guide slot 38.
A stationary valve block 39 is provided with an opening 40, and a locating rib 41 corresponding in location to the locating slot 29 of the cylindrical body 21.
A pressure rotary member 42 is provided with a wing portion 44 and a retaining surface 45.
A water stopping pad 46 is provided with a through hole 47, an annular groove 48, and a plurality of annular projections 49.
The conventional ceramic control valve 20 is fastened in the fastening chamber 12 of the faucet 10 by a pneumatic tool such that the water stopping pad 46 of the ceramic control valve 20 can not be easily located, and the rotary valve block 35 and the stationary valve block 39 are often jammed. In order to overcome the deficiencies described above, a conventional water stopping seat 50 is used in place of the water stopping pad 46. The water stopping seat 50 is formed of two o-rings 51 and 52, which are disposed in the cylindrical body 21 of the ceramic control valve 20, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. The water stopping seat 50 is provided with an annular protruded edge 53, which is engaged with the cylindrical body 21. An o-rings 54 is disposed in the cylindrical body 21. These o rings are susceptible to water leakage which undermines the effectiveness of the ceramic control valve 20.